Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath was a simple bike messenger who was delivering a package for someone to somewhere in the Historic District of Empire City. In the midst of his delivery however, his package exploded, resulting in half of the city destroyed, and millions dying. However, this event resulted in Cole gaining power over electricity. Cole is then given the choice to be known all around as a hero, or as a menace, with the use of his newfound powers. 'Beginning' After a month, as Cole was on his daily routine, an agent from the NSA named Lucy Kuo arrived at Empire City to meet up with him. She explained that she was fully aware of the Beast's nature and its imminent coming, also informing him of one of her associates, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, whom previously worked with Kessler on the Ray Sphere. Offering Cole help to prepare and empower him for the Beast's advent, the only condition Kuo had was for him to come to New Marais. Cole agreed, and prepared to leave for New Marais with Kuo, along with Zeke. As the three were conversing at the deck, Cole told Zeke that the trip was only for a short time, as he needed to head back immediately after he's received his powers, so that he can stop the Beast before it unleashes catastrophe. As they continued the conversation, Kuo noticed a slight disturbance from the distance at Archer Square. The group sees a destructive vortex open up right beside the square's statue, and blows open, tearing the area apart. Acting immediately, Cole got out of the boat and onto the harbor, running towards the site as his surroundings crumble and fall apart. Cole sees from afar, a gigantic visage of what was later revealed to be the Beast. After Cole fired a few bolts, the Beast threw the broken half of the statue at him, causing Cole to stumble over. At that split second, the Beast appeared right behind the statue, pushing it aside and confronts Cole. Cole threw everything he had at the Beast, and managed to subdue him after summoning a bolt from the sky as he tried to carry the harbor's floor. After the power subsided, the Beast fell to the water, thought dead by Cole and the others. After this, Cole was told to return to the boat before the harbor falls apart, which he did so. As he jumped for the boat, he was held back by a mysterious force, and was drawn back by the reformed Beast. Held between the Beast's hands, Cole was nearly killed by it if he hadn't fought back. After summoning another storm, Cole was freed from the grasp of the Beast, at the cost of his strength being drained and fell to the water, barely alive. Brought back to the boat, Cole was put in the infirmary to heal his wounds. As he awoke, he saw Zeke and the TV broadcasting the fall of Empire City by the Beast, how the entity reconstructed itself and destroyed the city. As the boat headed to New Marais, Cole wandered around the deck alone, as people tried to keep their distance from him either because of fear or respect. Zeke, Kuo, and the other individuals there were trying to continue their supposed routines, as the Beast's activities were being tracked, destroying anything in its path as it headed southwards. Cole, disappointed in his failure, decided to abandon his job and find a fresh start. He informs Zeke of his plans and the two of them head out, leaving Kuo and there former mission. ''Powers Lightning Bolt - Shockwave - Shock Grenades - Electric Rockets - Overload Burst - Arc Lightning - Arc Restraint - Bio Leech - Precision - Pulse Heal - Melee - Thunder Drop - Induction Grind - Polarity Wall - Ionic Storm - Psychic Vision - Radar Pulse - Electric Drain - Gigawatt Blades Appearance During the beginning of inFAMOUS 2, he still maintains his original design. He wears his leather jacket and pants with a stripe on the right leg, forming a small union jack design on his knee, and a sling bag with his phone attached to the single strap. This sling bag has a Sly Cooper logo and the numbers 1 and 3 designed onto it. He has a shaved head with a light stubble beard. After his battle against the Beast and after losing most of his powers, Cole gives up hope and takes off, looking to move onto a new life, with the aid of his friend, Zeke. As he and Zeke continue on there departure, Cole changes his appearance. He now wears a plain white T-Shirt, black pants with a white stripe on the left pant leg, black parkour shoes and his same sling bag (with a new phone and new number). 'Radiant Garden' After a month of traveling on there own, they finally come across a place to rest...a world known as "Radiant Garden". It's there Cole meets a woman with blue hair, named Aqua. He assists her in taking out the enemies called the "Unversed" and helps her reunite with her friends Terra and Ventus. After there fight, Cole offers Aqua a treat, to calm her down. When she informs him that she must leave, Cole gives her a keepsake, promising that he will see her again. After the fall of Radiant Garden, Cole's whereabouts are unknown, even after the return of this world. '﻿''' Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Of The Kept Promise Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War Category:Heroic Alliance of Universe Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts